Sins One, Two, and Fifteen
by TheNewMoo
Summary: WARNING - SLASH. (But not too bad.) House - Wilson. Wilson has a bad day, dealing with another divorce, and House is there to pick up the pieces. One shot - COMPLETE


House looked up from where he was leaned back in a chair at the station near the front doors of the clinic. It was nearly time to shut the doors and refer the rest of the morons who'd decided to come in ten minutes before seven to the emergency department. Cuddy had been breathing down his neck all day to catch up on his charts, and he had finally "relented" when she threatened to pull his authorization again. Once it hit seven, he was going up to his office, getting his bag, and leaving this hellhole. Ten minutes. He had to survive ten more minutes of "charting". Scrawling his name across the bottom of a page, he tossed the folder onto the pile at his side and grabbed another.

When he heard the voices of the nurses explaining the situation to the waiting patients, and directing them to the emergency department, Greg smiled and grabbed a few of his completed charts. He knew it would take a few trips, but he knew Cuddy would just **love** having them all on her desk when she arrived in the morning. He pulled himself up out of the chair and hobbled his way into her darkened office, with each trip he stacked the pile higher until he was satisfied. "Oops...I hope she didn't need that important memo that I buried..." He grinned wickedly and made his way down the hall to the elevators, then up to his office.

_"Good, the ducklings went home. Don't have to deal with them tonight."_ He nodded as he noticed the main room was darkened, as was his office. But he stopped at the door, seeing that Wilson was sitting in his chair, turned towards the window, his feet propped up on his bookcase. And more importantly, he was listening to _country_ on _his_ stereo. Sins number one, two, and fifteen were all being shattered.

House silently slipped into his office and let the door close behind him. James didn't notice the other man come in, and House didn't make his presense known, just stood still as a new song started playing on the stereo. He noticed how the younger man dropped his head back, ran a hand over his face, and he heard the soft but heavy sigh.

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes_

_The way your soft brown hair would fall_

_I miss the power of your kiss when we made love_

_Oh, but baby most of all_

_I miss my friend_

Greg shifted his weight onto his good leg, content to just stand there and try to figure out what was wrong with Wilson. He cocked his head slightly to the side, intrigued. What was bugging him so much? He hadn't bugged him much today...and last he checked, no one in oncology had died...

James inhaled deeply and tossed a plain folder on the desk behind him, not even turning around. _Divorce. Again. **And **she was fighting him for everything she could get._ He hated this.

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again_

_And let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

_I miss the colors that you brought into my life_

_Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes_

_I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now_

_Saying it'll be alright_

"Maybe Greg was right. Maybe I **should** swear off women." Wilson muttered quietly, and House had to do everything in his power to keep from laughing out loud. His friend was actually taking his advice - on _women_ no less. The end of the world was coming - and he had to get ready to burn. He just stood and watched, slowly realizing that...God he couldn't even remember this one's name...had left him.

And for some reason, that upset House a little. His friend didn't deserve this. _"Yes, yes James, swear off women..."_ He shoved the thought to the back of his mind, feeling a little guilty for thinking that when James was obviously distressed over this recent turn of events.

_I miss my friend_

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again_

_And let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

_I miss those times_

_I miss those nights_

_I even miss our silly fights_

_The making up_

_The morning talks_

_And those late afternoon walks_

James sighed again, and House nearly had to stop himself from walking over and resting a hand on the man's shoulder. He hated seeing him like this. Sure, sometimes when he lost a long time patient, or was just having a bad day, House would egg him on a little. The two of them would "argue" and then end up laughing about it a few hours later. But this was serious. And he really, really hated serious. James mattered to him - he was the one person, well, one of the only people, who didn't give a damn about his leg. Sure, when they'd first met, there had been some awkward conversation about it, and the younger man tried to quell his curiousity - which wasn't hard, given Greg's prickly exterior, and the fact that the older doctor snapped whenever he was asked **anything**, no matter if it was about the leg or not. But slowly, James had worked his way just far enough under Greg's skin, proven that the leg didn't matter to him, and that they were friends.

_"We're friends. Good friends."_ House thought to himself. _"Friends...friends comfort each other."_ He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he neglected to see Cameron walking down the hall, and he only noticed her presence when she opened his door and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Doctor House"

Greg nearly jumped six feet in the air, and Wilson whirled around, staring at the two of them like a deer caught in the headlights. "What **is it** Dr. Cameron" He looked down at the woman and tried to keep from snapping _too_ much.

"I just wanted to bring you this. Someone asking for you to consult their case." She handed him an envelope. "Thought you might be interested."

House flicked his eyes to Wilson, who was trying not to curl in a ball and die on the spot, then looked back at Cameron. "I'll think about it." He nodded as she walked out and left. He watched her go, biting his lip slightly, before turning back around and looking at James, who was turning a intense shade of pink. "So what drove you to break sins one, two, and fifteen all in one go" He smirked slightly, limping over to his desk, shaking his head when James started to stand. "No, no, sit."

"I know one and two, but fifteen" The younger man looked at House. "Which is that"

"Country music." Greg stretched his weak leg out in front of him and looked at James, waiting for him to talk.

"Ah." He paused for a minute. "Listen...I needed somewhere no one would bother me...and since you were down in the clinic I figured you wouldn't need your desk..."

_"Not for work purposes..."_ House fought the twitch in his lips, pushing the thought of all the things you could do with a desk to the back of his mind. "What happened? Someone die" He asked softly, letting down his guard and shedding the "tough exterior" that the rest of the staff knew him for.

"No, no, I didn't lose any patients." James said quietly, looking down at the desk and the plain folder that he'd tossed there earlier. "Angie served me with the papers about two hours ago." He looked up at Greg. "She's fighting me for everything that she can."

_"Bitch. He doesn't deserve that from **anyone** , especially not his wife."_ He scowled slightly, looking at the folder on his desk. "Well that blows. I'm sorry James." He looked up and locked his eyes with Wilson's. _"Dammit, you had to use the word 'blows' didn't you."_

"Yeah, it does." Wilson leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it slightly.

"Come on." Greg stood up and tapped James' leg with the end of his cane. "You need a drink."

"I'm just gonna go to my hotel and sleep."

House raised an eyebrow. "**She** kicked you out of the apartment! This calls for drastic measures, or at least a few doubles on me. Come on." He tapped his cane harder on his leg.

"Would you stop that" James snapped and shoved the cane away and glared up at Greg.

_"Jesus Christ he's hot when he's angry."_ Greg swallowed hard and smirked, tapping James on the leg again. "Come. On. Drinks, you and me." When he was only met with a angrier glare, he grinned and wagged his eyebrows as he kept tapping his cane against the other man's thigh.

"You don't ever give up, do you" He stood up and pulled his jacket on, before picking up the folder with his divorce papers off Greg's desk. "You think I'll get in trouble if I 'accidentally' light them on fire"

"Only if you piss on them first." House deadpanned. "Her lawyer might not like that too much. Urine, not the greatest scent. At least from what I've come to experience firsthand." He nodded affirmatively, then grinned when he saw the corners of his friends mouth twitch into a slight smile. "Come on James, let's go get smashed."

"I'm not getting smashed. I have to work tomorrow." Wilson ran his fingers through his hair again, then walked out, holding the door open for Greg subconciously, not even noticing he was doing it.

"Just because the leg is blown doesn't mean the arm is." House cracked as they walked to the elevators.

"Dammit, Greg, I was being nice. You _do_ realize people try to **help** friends, right?"

"Of course I do. That's why we're getting smashed, and I'm even going to pay for my share." He smirked as they stepped into the elevator. "Who's driving" When he was met with silence, he nodded. "I will."

"You sure you feel up to it" James asked quietly, looking down at House's leg.

"The leg feels fine, and I'm fine." He rolled his eyes slightly, looking at the ceiling. When Wilson started to apologize, House just shook his head. "Don't worry about it." The two men walked out of the elevators and headed for the parking structure, going straight for Greg's car, in one of the nearest parking slots. "Advantage to being a cripple, you get great parking." He was trying to say something, say **anything** to lighten the mood.

-

Two hours and fifty seven minutes later, Dr. James Wilson was drunk. Not so far gone that he wasn't able to keep himself propped up on the barstool at the far end of the small, dimly lit bar, but he was slurring. Tie was loose around his neck, a button undone on his shirt, and he was leaning heavy on the well worn wood of the bar. House ran his fingers across the bar and let them wander to his drink, before picking up the glass and toasting to against the one James had in his hand. They had come here the night Nicole had filed the papers, and the night Jessica had filed the papers, as well as every night anyone in oncology had died or a long time patient had been told there was no hope. Wilson took his patients seriously. He treated them, well, like people. Human beings, with feelings and emotions. _"All that crap."_ House thought to himself, letting the liquor burn down his throat as his eyes wandered over his friend.

"You look like shit." James spoke up, after coughing down another shot of tequila and looking up at House. "Really, you look like shit."

Greg chuckled slightly. "Unfortunately I can't say the same for you." He raised an eyebrow slightly with another drink, taking in the sight in front of him. James, his hair and clothes disheveled, face flushed due to the alcohol, eyes half closed, mouth open._ "God you look hot when you're smashed."_ He thought to himself.

"You look like shit." Wilson grinned and turned his attention to the bartender, leaning towards the younger woman. "He looks like shit, doesn't he" He called, yelling much louder than he needed to be yelling.

House rolled his eyes. "You're blind, you know that James" He reached out and rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder, turning him to face him. "You're blind."

It took James a second to focus, then a boyish grin spread across his face. "You're hitting on me. You're actually hitting on me. You're drunk Greg."

_"Shit...shit shit I am hitting on him. Hell, if I get him drunk enough I could kiss him and he'll never remember a god dammed thing."_ He leaned a little closer. He had to admit, he was a little buzzed, but not nearly as far gone as his friend was becoming. "You're blind James. You can't see what's in front of you."

"What, you" Wilson wagged his eyebrows and then turned, reaching for his now refilled shotglass. "To you, Greg." He lifted his glass in the air, then knocked it back.

_"Just, kiss him already. He won't remember."_ The voice was running through his head even louder now. But he wasn't going to do that to James, not now, not when he was so far gone. "Come on James, that's enough." He signalled for his tab to be brought over. "I'm taking you home."

"Holiday Inn, by the hospital..."

"No, I'm taking you _**home**_." He said again. He wasn't about to leave James in an empty hotel room like this. It would take self control to keep from jumping him, but he would manage. He paid the tab and then handed James his jacket as they both stood. "My apartment. You can crash on the couch."

"Oh how kind of you." Wilson stood up too quickly and had to grab onto House's arm to keep from falling over, pressing his body close. "I don't think I can walk."

"Trust me, you can. It's how I feel every morning when I wake up." He commented dryly, before sliding his left arm around James' waist. "Come on, cab will be outside in ten minutes, and you could use some cold air." The two of them staggered outside, and House leaned Wilson up against the wall and then did the same. "You said you weren't going to get smashed"

"Why aren't you" James raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Vicodin. I took one when we got here. I'm not a fool."

"Ah." The younger man leaned into Greg's side. "Really, I don't think I can walk. I can't even see straight."

"I already said you were blind." House shook his head, trying to ignore the warm body pressed into his side.

"Can I ask you something, and honestly ask it, and have you answer me" James looked up at him. "Like, you won't lie to me"

_"God damn he is **gone**..._" Greg nodded. "Yes."

"Did you mean it" He stared up into those blue eyes.

"Did...I...mean what" House swallowed hard, trying to break his gaze but failing.

"That I should swear off women" The words were just a slurred mutter, but House heard them loud and clear. "Because, I'm beginning to realize **why** you said it."

"No you don't." He shook his head. "I was just kidding."_ "You don't realize that I'd give anything to have you for one night James. You don't realize how badly I want to kiss you right here, right now. God, the way you're looking at me..."_

"Yes I do." James reached up and brushed his lips against the other man's.

_"Holy. Shit."_ Greg had no time to react, and he just pulled James closer to him as he kept kissing him. He'd wanted this...for who knows how long, and now that he was **actually** kissing James, he couldn't stop. It was ten, no, a thousand times better than he'd imagined it.

"Christ..." The younger man pulled away for a breath. "Did I..." He looked into House's eyes, and was merely met with a nod. "You...you...you were right. Women...who needs them." He reached up and kissed him again, not stopping to breath again until the loud honk of the cab was heard. He rested a hand on Greg's chest, feeling how hard his heart was pounding. "Take me home"

"And the things I will do to you when we get there..." He leaned down and kissed him again, before taking a stagger step towards the cab. "I'm going to fuck you senseless."

"Only if you let me return the favor." James grinned wickedly as he opened the door to the cab, loving the shell shocked look he sent over House's face. "Come on, come on, don't just stand there."

"I've died and gone to heaven." Greg muttered as he slid into the cab, a smirk playing on his lips as James climbed in. He tossed his address at the driver, and once they'd pulled away from the curb, he slid over and kissed James again, running his fingers through that blonde hair like he'd dreamed of doing hundreds of times before.

"Never...would have guessed...scruff was such a turnon." He grinned up at Greg as he pulled away for a breath.

The smirk slid across his face once again. "Oh, the things you're gonna learn..."


End file.
